1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of protective devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible protective boot for covering the surface of an axially extensible element.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a protective cylinder boot including an elongate flexible sleeve and a plurality of flexible stays encircling the sleeve at spaced locations to prevent contact between the boot and the rod of the piston-cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic piston-cylinder assemblies are frequently used in environments where they are exposed to large amounts of dirt, dust, lint, sawdust, and other contaminants. If these contaminants are allowed to accumulate on the working surface of a piston rod, they can be drawn into the cylinder when the rod contracts. Once the contaminants are drawn into the cylinder, they mix with the lubricant stored in the cylinder, forming a sticky, viscous substance which impairs the sensitive controls and valves used to operate the assembly.
In order to prevent the aforementioned problem, various protective boots have been devised to prevent contaminants from settling on the rod of a piston-cylinder assembly. However, none of the previous boot designs have been entirely satisfactory, for a number of reasons. Some of the boots, for instance, have not been strong enough to withstand the repeated extensions and compressions and high internal pressures which the boot experiences as the rod it is mounted on reciprocates. Other boots have a tendency to lose their shape and to collapse about the rod. Still other boots have been difficult to install and remove from the piston-cylinder assembly. Other boots comprise bellows or accordion-like structures which require expensive molds.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective boot for a reciprocating element.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a flexible sleeve with means for removably securing one end of the sleeve to the head of a cylinder and the other end of the sleeve to the distal end of a rod disposed for reciprocation within the cylinder.
And another object of the invention is to provide a piston-cylinder boot with a plurality of stays for maintaining the shape of the boot and preventing contact between the boot and the actuating rod of the piston-cylinder assembly.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a protective piston-cylinder boot having sufficient strength to withstand numerous compressions and extensions of the actuating rod.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a piston-cylinder boot with a longitudinal slit for facilitating installation and removal of the boot.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a piston-cylinder boot which is effectively sealed to prevent the ingress of dirt and other contaminants.
A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively smooth-walled boot devoid of preformed, permanent creases.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a protective boot, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to tool and manufacture and comparatively simple and easy to use.